meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Armada
'The Death Armada '''is an extremely large and powerful military force in the Omniverse; with the Titan Akreious spearheading its operations. This task force also has the backing of the Titan Prince Akreious along with the recently-joined Cdr as its second highest ranking member. Their technological levels are insanely high; with every ship capable of jumping universes. This is probably due to the smarts of Akreious and ''maybe some stolen technology along the way. Structure Chain of Command The entire Armada must follow the command of Supreme Admiral Titan Akreious and the EX High Admiral Cdr (Who leads his own army). There are also Admirals, Corporals, Lieutenants, Privateers, etc. that a normal Fleet would have. Numbers The Mighty Death Armada has almost an uncountable amount of staff and insane amounts of ships that together would literally put a shadow over Multiverses. A single Battalion of the Death Armada would comprise of many quintillions of Septillions of warships and Carriers; even more with fighters, interceptors, bombers. Tactics Due to being an extremely almighty force in the Multiverses, the Death Armada has to be surprisingly stealthy for its amount of power to stay hidden. This would usually mean that the Death Armada would be on stand-by and when a universe reaches sufficient amounts Anathema or "Troll Energy", a Single Battalion would usually be sent out to completely exterminatus the entire verse out of existence. Screw-This-Verse Should a universe have such a high reading that a normal Exterminatus won't cut it (Or when Akreious feels like an overkill is required), multiple battalions would be called to action and all their weapons would be unleashed upon the target. This usually creates such a large wound in the fabric of the multiverse that it'd create a paradox so large that it'd require the Titan Princes to heal (Which Akreious would do quickly enough so that Sol wouldn't notice the total lack of a Universe that was there just a few milliseconds ago). Nuke-A-Vitch The Ultimate attack when a Screw-This-Verse isn't enough. This calls fourth many many battalions that casts a shadow on the Multiverse itself and unleashes all their firepower straight into a point, causing only god knows how much damage to the world. This form of attack and the protocols relating to it are kept hidden from the Titan Prince Sol due to the sheer amount of damage done, and many ponders how angry the Prince would be should information be leaked. Akreious laughed and just told the people to just keep blasting the planet until the button breaks. Ships Whilst there isn't a standard ship at all; with the army comprising of any Extradimensional ship the organization could get their hands on, they generally fall into a couple of categories. These ships however, usually are upgraded to an extremely high level. Normal Class These ships fill the "Normal" roles, such as Spacecraft Carriers, Battleships, Artillery, Submarine Launchers, etc. With the exception that these ships much more powerful than their mortal counterparts. It should be noted that any large ships in this category should at least still be able to at least Glass a planet. Super Class Ships larger than the biggest Normal Class of ships but smaller than Exterminatus. A regular battalion would usually have several hundreds of these, and they act as a main form of Widespread Destruction when Exterminatus Class is too overkill, even for Akreious. The smallest known Super Class of Ship is the size of several Solar Systems and is able to appear as a blip even when viewing an entire galaxy. Only one Super Class ship has ever been known to go down, using Chaos-Speed right into an enemy Eldritch Universe which caused multiple Spatial Tears and destroyed everything in the vicinity, including chunks of the universes next to the battle. Exterminatus Class These ships are the ones capable of exterminatus. The minimum required is planetary destruction but the majority of them in this class can be the size of Multiple Galaxies themselves and have power to crack open universes by their lonesome even at 10% charge. A single battalion would usually have 4 to 5 of these and they act as a mobile Super Headquarters. Chaos Class The pride of the Death Armada, the Chaos Class is the Ultimate form of Ship to even the strongest of space travellers. These ships are rare, with only 1 Battalion in 100 having them. These ships themselves are the size of entire Universes, and have the power to destroy hundreds of Universes in one massive blast. It is theorized that these ships are a culmination of information stolen from Clee's Realm, a few usages of Akreious' Tome, and a lot of experimentation that Akreious took great joy in. Mostly in the suffering and pain the researchers and test subjects went through. Infantry While not a highlight (Due to this being an Armada and their ships possessing enough power to completely dominate any battle anyways), the Death Armada does indeed have an infantry force. With Weapons specialists, tanks, striders, walkers, explosives specialists, mechs, and more, the Death Armada is a force to be reckoned with. The effectiveness of the Infantry force largely depends on the species of the members of the present attacking/defending force. Even the weakest weapons such as pistols are capable of putting a human-sized hole into the side of a fortress with ease or completely disintegrate Eldritch Abominations. __FORCETOC__ . Category:Weapons